Painting Flowers Brown
by Brassica
Summary: [Traducción] Y entonces, él mete la flor en un vaso. No obstante, la pinta marrón en un lienzo. "¿Por qué la coloreas de marrón? Es púrpura, Ichi." Él sonríe. "Ése es el color que el azul y naranja hacen." / GrimmIchi.


**Título** : Painting Flowers Brown (Pintando flores de marrón).  
 **Fandom** : Bleach.  
 **Pareja** : Grimmjow. Ichigo.  
 **Géneros** : Romance/Angst.

* * *

 **Resumen** : Y entonces, él mete la flor en un vaso. No obstante, la pinta marrón en un lienzo. "¿Por qué la coloreas de marrón? Es púrpura, Ichi." Él sonríe. "Ése es el color que el azul y naranja hacen."

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia pertenece a Curiosity Killed Kristy, quien amablemente me dio el permiso para traducirla al español.

 **Link a la historia original:** ht tps : s/7810264 /1/ Painting-Flowers -Brown (sin los espacios).

* * *

 **Painting Flowers Brown.**  
 _Traducido por Brássica._

* * *

Él entró a la habitación con esta atmósfera de no-me-importa-una-mierda.

Aún así, me atrajo como un imán a un refrigerador.

Me acerqué a él.

Me ignoró.

Perra.

* * *

Fue asignado como mi compañero de laboratorio.

Lo ignoré.

Hizo todo el trabajo por sí mismo.

Obtuvimos una A.

"¿Tienes un lápiz?"

Le arrojé uno, el cual atrapó sin problemas en la palma de su mano.

"Me llamo Ichigo." Él se presenta.

Me río.

 _Fresa._

Él se da cuenta.

Me mira.

Se va justo cuando suena la campana.

No hay duda de por qué me ignoró.

Las presentaciones apestan para él.

* * *

"Soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Él levantó una ceja.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras, porque es un nombre gracioso."

Él se ríe.

Suena como campanas parpadeantes.

* * *

Me pregunta si quiero sentarme con él en el almuerzo.

Digo que sí.

Hablamos sobre el clima, y sobre cualquier cosa que nuestras mentes puedan pensar.

Hasta el momento, estamos cayendo.

Pero no nos importa.

* * *

Él me ve en los pasillos.

Me sonríe.

Es como un misil blanco pasando a través de todos los casilleros negros.

Sonrío de vuelta, pero sólo porque debo hacerlo.

Si no lo hiciera, él me bombardearía con preguntas.

No me gustan las preguntas.

Pero por alguna razón, _él_ me gusta.

* * *

Nos encontramos en una tienda hoy.

Él estaba comprando moras.

Lo golpeé en la cabeza como saludo.

Él frunció el ceño.

Yo sonreí.

Era como si ambos fuéramos de mundos diferentes.

Aún así, me encontré a mí mismo cruzando al suyo con frecuencia.

¿Él?

En su lugar, era como si él golpeara contra el mío.

* * *

Hoy, me invita a su casa.

Está actuando más natural a mi alrededor, aunque no puedo pensar en cómo o por qué.

Aún tiene esa actitud odiosa.

Y aún tiene misiles blancos por sonrisa, y risa como campanas.

¿Yo?

Creo que sigo siendo yo.

Sólo que un poco menos hostil.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Él me pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

Él sonríe.

Se sienta a mi lado. Enciende la televisión.

Estamos mirando una película cliché y romántica para chicas.

La odio.

Pero también la amo porque ambos estamos riéndonos muchísimo por ella.

Los actores son horribles.

El diálogo es tan cursi.

La chica es una maldita retardada, mientras que el chico _luce_ retardado.

Me ve riéndome con él.

Sé que está sorprendido.

Nunca antes me he reído tan descorazonadamente frente a él.

Nos miramos el uno al otro como si fuésemos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

Quizás le he prestado tanta atención a la película que los diálogos me han lavado el cerebro.

Nos miramos.

Dos minutos.

Cuatro.

Seis.

No me di cuenta de que estaba besándolo.

* * *

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

Sorprendentemente, él dice que sí.

Mi corazón está latiendo más rápido que el de un colibrí.

El chico será mi muerte, de seguro.

Vemos una película de acción, en mi habitación.

Mis padres no están en casa.

Estamos solos.

Me está mirando otra vez.

Lo miro también.

No sé qué es lo que pasa después, hasta que sus labios están sobre los míos, y finalmente me está correspondiendo.

* * *

Se ha vuelto una rutina diaria para nosotros.

Aunque ya no sé qué significa "nosotros".

Mis padres nunca están en casa.

Y siempre estamos solos.

Estamos en la cama, otra vez.

Hoy estamos besándonos lentamente.

Sé que está desesperado por enredarse a sí mismo en mi cabello, en mis brazos, en mis labios.

Arrastro mi lengua por todos lados, y él gime mi nombre.

Lo beso una, dos, tres veces y aún no puedo tener suficiente de él.

Está envenenándome lentamente, como una droga.

Me siento más y más adicto a su sabor.

Su olor.

Sus ojos.

Entro en él lentamente, mientras disfruto el sonido de su grito doloroso.

Lo amo.

 _Los sonidos._

Ahora está llorando debajo de mí.

Beso sus lágrimas.

Lo distraigo retorciendo sus pezones de caramelo, mientras lo embisto, adentro y de vuelta.

 _Adentro y de vuelta._

Se siente bien.

Él se estrecha más a mi alrededor.

Está tan cerca.

 _Se siente tan jodidamente bien._

Soy rápido y brutal.

Aún así, me abraza con sus brazos y piernas, gritando mi nombre como si yo le gustara un montón.

Le gusto un montón.

* * *

Hoy, le doy una flor.

Él piensa que es gracioso cómo puedo darle un regalo sin ninguna razón.

Le digo que se calle.

Me lo follo otra vez.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses.

Nos llamamos un equipo, ahora.

Estamos en mi casa otra vez.

De nuevo en mi cama.

Desnudos, otra vez.

Lo envuelvo en mis brazos.

Lo acuno.

Él responde enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

Él dice que me ama.

Y luego cae dormido.

* * *

Siete meses.

Lo ha dicho tres veces durante todo ese tiempo.

Y en cada una de ellas, me ha dado miradas esperanzadas.

Pero nunca le he contestado en lo absoluto.

* * *

Un año.

Lo ha dicho incluso en sus sueños.

* * *

Nos graduamos hace dos meses.

Vivimos juntos en un apartamento.

Ichigo está yendo a un colegio comunitario a tomar lecciones de pintura, mientras yo estoy en una universidad diferente, estudiando para convertirme en doctor.

Ichigo está buscando sus llaves.

Están en sus manos.

Se lo digo, él se ríe y se marcha a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

* * *

Ichigo me llama para decirme que estará llegando tarde a casa hoy.

Tiene que terminar un proyecto de la escuela.

Me dice que me ama, y luego cuelga la llamada.

Ya no espera por una respuesta.

* * *

Le doy la misma flor en nuestro aniversario, que le di cuando aún estábamos en la secundaria.

Follamos.

Y follamos otra vez.

Él dice que me ama.

Toma una ducha conmigo.

Follamos.

Y entonces, pone la flor en un vaso.

Aunque la pinta marrón en el lienzo.

"¿Por qué la pintas de marrón? Es púrpura, Ichi."

Él sonríe.

"Ése es el color que el azul y naranja hacen."

* * *

"¿Quién me dio esta flor, Grimm?"

Miro la flor en sus manos.

Esa que le di la semana pasada.

Está marchitada y muriendo.

"Yo fui, Ichi. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue por nuestro aniversario."

Sus ojos se dilatan en la realización.

"Oh, sí."

Él toca los pétalos.

* * *

Ichigo está haciendo una cena por mi cumpleaños.

Dice que será un banquete.

Lo encuentro sentado en el sofá, mirando al espacio, mientras humo viene de la cocina.

Corro allí, y la comida se está quemando.

Encuentro el extinguidor y lo rocío sobre toda la comida.

Ichigo entra a la cocina, y sus ojos se ensanchan.

"¿Ichigo, qué carajos?"

Él busca en la habitación como si estuviera buscando una respuesta.

"S-se me olvidó. Lo siento, Grimm." Se disculpa.

Lo abrazo, y le digo que todo está bien.

Nos besamos y nunca más hablamos al respecto.

* * *

Estamos de vacaciones en Tokio.

Duramos despiertos toda la noche, haciendo turismo en el lugar, pero sin tocar una sola bebida.

Queríamos recordar todo lo que viéramos.

Ichigo se estira en medio de su sueño.

Me despierta.

Él mira alrededor de la habitación como si nunca hubiese visto el lugar antes.

"G-Grimm, ¿dónde estamos?"

Levanto una ceja.

"Estamos en Tokio, ¿recuerdas? ¿Bebiste algo anoche?"

Froto círculos en su espalda.

Él me mira.

"No lo recuerdo."

* * *

Ichigo estaba buscando la pintura que hizo ayer.

Yo no he visto la pintura.

Pero, sabía que debía estar en la habitación.

Estaba buscándola frenéticamente, aunque no recordaba dónde la había dejado.

Él siempre dejaba sus pinturas en la habitación para que se secaran.

Lo llevo ahí.

Él empieza a llorar.

"Grimm, ¿qué me está sucediendo?"

* * *

 _Demencia_.

Fuimos al doctor.

Ichigo estaba llorando otra vez.

"Grimm, no sé cómo," Ichigo sollozó.

"¿No sabes cómo, qué?" Mi corazón estaba azorado.

"Y-yo… yo no sé cómo voy a vivir sin tu recuerdo."

Mis puños se cerraron.

Lo abracé.

Él sollozó.

Yo tampoco sabía cómo iba a vivir sin él.

* * *

Ha olvidado nuestro aniversario.

Mi cumpleaños.

Sus habilidades para pintar.

Algunos de sus amigos y familiares.

Y estamos sólo en el segundo mes.

Lo estoy besando otra vez.

Él llora suavemente.

"Grimm, ¿alguna vez me has hecho el amor?" él me pregunta esto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sostengo su mano.

"Lo he hecho."

Beso su frente con suavidad.

Él vuelve a dormir, con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

* * *

Es el cuarto mes.

Ha olvidado dónde ha estado viviendo por semanas.

En su propia habitación.

En _nuestra_ habitación.

Él llora cada noche, sabiendo que algún día vendrá.

"Te amo, Grimmjow."

Ante esto, me encuentro a mí mismo casi desbordándome en lágrimas.

Pero no lo hago.

"Te am-" Comienzo.

Pero, él me calla.

"Por favor no lo digas, Grimm… no quiero olvidar el momento en que me lo digas. Si no lo dices, quizás… no tenga que preocuparme por olvidarlo."

Está vez, sí lloro.

Lo abrazo tan fuerte que no sé cómo es capaz de respirar.

* * *

Es el séptimo mes.

Ha olvidado quién soy.

Le muestro sus viejas pinturas.

Él piensa que son de alguien más.

Le digo que mi nombre es Grimmjow.

Piensa que soy alguien nuevo.

Le digo que lo amo.

Pero él piensa que estoy delirando.

* * *

Ha pasado un año.

Lo único que recuerda, es su nombre.

 _Ichigo_.

Cada vez que entro a su habitación, él se presenta con una brillante sonrisa.

El misil blanco.

Pero, al día siguiente ya no recuerda quién soy.

No puedo besarlo, o de lo contrario pensará que estoy loco.

Espero a que se vaya a dormir.

Ahí es cuando sostengo sus dedos que no sujetan los míos.

Ahí es cuando beso sus labios, que nunca responden.

Ahí es cuando le digo que lo amo con todo el corazón, que él no puede oír.

* * *

Recuerdo todo acerca de él.

Sus gustos y disgustos.

Sus sonrisas.

Su risa.

Sus ojos.

Sus sonidos.

Su olor.

Sus toques.

Es como si cada vez que miro en el espacio, todo lo que puedo recordar son las memorias que se han esfumado de su mente.

Mis dedos cavan en mi palma, recordando la época en la que su mano sostuvo la mía.

Mis labios duelen por ser acariciados por los suyos.

Mi lengua por trazar cada parte de él que marqué como mío.

Todo lo que lo hizo mío.

* * *

Le di aquella flor púrpura.

Pero, la pinté de marrón está vez.

Él me sonríe de nuevo.

"Éste es el color que naranja y azul hacen."

De alguna manera, siento que él está allí dentro, en algún lugar.

Pero es demasiada esperanza.

Sonrío.

Él sujeta mi mano.

Y es ahí donde sé que debo dejarlo ir.

* * *

Hoy es mi última visita.

Él se presenta otra vez.

Le doy la misma flor, pintada de marrón.

Él sonríe y me lo agradece.

Pero, hoy no dice qué colores forman el marrón.

Beso su frente mientras él me observa desconcertado.

"Te veré pronto… Ichigo." Aprieto sus dedos.

Ellos responden.

Lloro y dejo que las lágrimas caigan donde sea.

"Te amo… tanto." Lo envuelvo en mis brazos, y a pesar de que él no me recuerda, yo lo recuerdo.

Él me abraza, y lloro incluso más fuerte.

Este no es el Ichigo del que me enamoré.

Pero aún así, es Ichigo.

Y lo amo.

Lo suelto y me lanza una mirada confundida.

Le sonrío una última vez.

Agito su cabello.

Un último apretón de mis dedos sobre los suyos.

"Adiós, Ichigo." Y me voy sin mirar atrás.

Él se estremece.

* * *

Me gradué de la Universidad.

Soy un doctor, apenas empezando.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que lo dejé.

Regresaré de nuevo.

Él está ahí.

Está mirando fijamente a algo.

Es una pintura.

La miro.

Él me observa y sonríe.

Estoy esperando a que se presente.

"Grimmjow."

Mis ojos se ensanchan.

Él me enseña la pintura.

Veo que tiene un hombre con cabello azul, una sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras abraza a otro hombre con cabello naranja.

'Grimmjow' está escrito en una esquina de la pintura, y mi corazón se hunde.

Ichigo no me recuerda.

Él sólo leyó el título.

"Quédatela. Tiene tu nombre en ella." Ichigo está sonriendo.

Me doy cuenta de que lo he extrañado.

Tomo la pintura.

Noto que algo está escrito en la parte posterior.

Ichigo ya no me está prestando atención.

Está mirando por la ventana.

Lo leo.

Sonrío, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Es corto, pero tiene un poco de Ichigo.

Cuando aún era él mismo.

" _ **Manteniendo vivo el recuerdo-, con amor, Ichigo."**_

Cuando levanto la mirada, Ichigo me está sonriendo de nuevo.

Sonrío de vuelta.

Tomo sus dedos entre los míos.

… y él responde.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Nuevamente, gracias a la autora por permitirme traducir esta bellísima historia. Eres lo máximo.


End file.
